Ancillary Narratives
The Light Shadows: Plot: Heroic Sacrifice - “The Needs of the many outweigh the Needs of the few” Genre: Sci Fiction - High Fantasy Adventure Synopsis: The world is on the brink of cataclysmic failure. Those keen enough to foresee this great peril unite together and journey towards the Great Rift. Together, they fight back the unprecedented forces of Magic and Technology. We follow each of the Council members within “The Light's Shadow”. Protagonist: The Council of “The Lights Shadow” Antagonist: Primal Forces of Magic and Technology Main Supporting Characters: Users throughout the world who sense the Magic and Technological Rift open Primary Locations: Alpha Prime - The main Hub City of Tecnics Terseema - The First Land inhabited by the Magia Additive Comprehension: Origin Stories: These stories will show how The Council of The Light's Shadow. Medium: Original Video Animation: This will target an entirely new audience as well as add additional story that will make others want to view these stories. Target Audience: Teenagers and Adults Anime Fans The Last Stand: Plot: Seven Samurai Genre: Action Drama Synopsis: In a world where Megia, Aagia and Tergia have formed an alliance to subjugate the smaller tribes, Midagia village looks for protection from raiders from the alliance. In their search they come across two “Nofaiths” (those who don’t belong in any tribe) who are desperately looking for food, shelter and coin. They are Bolok the builder and Kara the warrior two orphans and warriors who have made a harsh living born in the land of Centrum, Kartikea. The two outsiders find the villagers are facing great odds so Bolok teaches the villagers to fortify the village and Kara train them in the ancient warrior ways. The village under constant threat face waves of enemies until finally the raiders form a coalition with the all other tribes and defeat the village subjugating the people. Kara manages to escape whereas Bolok dies defending the village. Protagonist: Bolok - The Builder - NoFaith Kara - The Warrior / Jerimiah’s Friend from Darkest Till Dawn novel - NoFaith Antagonist: Aagia Raider Aagia-Tergia Alliance Raider Main Supporting Characters: Q-CHU-JEW - Midagea Village Chief, Orthodox Chong Dong - Midagea Village Idiot, Autonomous Eric Mooch - Midagea Village Sheriff, Orthodox Primary Locations: Midagea Village, Centrum, Kartikea Additive Comprehension: Gives Background Information on Places and Lifestyles: Provides insight on Karas life before meeting Jerimiah in Darkest Till Dawn and the the village of Midagea. Medium: Mobile Game: This game will give insight to how villages work allowing players to be the hero anywhere they go. Target Audience: Kids to Young Adults (Male and Female) Raising Phalenx: Plot: Romeo and Juliet Genre: Love Story, Drama Synopsis: Elanthra Outgrasp is an upcoming daughter from the renowned family of the Outgrasp. Her father is the district leader for the Crimson Shield. She leads a life of privilege over head of her peers. While going to school she meets an interesting woman by the name of Nixie Jestious. A poor humble woman who believes everything happens for a reason. When Elanthra meets Nixie her world turns upside down. Before she understood a life of luxury, and now she is introduced to a life of poverty. Elanthra starts to feel for Nixie but she understands it is wrong. A Tecnic should never love a Magia. Elanthra’s father does not approve as she is giving him a bad name, likewise, Nixie’s mother feels the same about Elanthra. With the two families not getting along. It gets difficult for the two lovers to meet. One day Nixie receives a message to go to a new district. Upon hearing this she seeks out Elanthra and tells her. Upset at the new that Nixie is leaving Elanthra decides to go with her. Together Nixie and Elanthra make their way to a the next sector where Elanthra sees her dad. Unknowingly Nixie is walking directly into a trap designed to get rid of her. Elanthra foresees this and tells Nixie to run. In her attempt to run she is captured by some Miliger soldiers who forcibly bring her to the new sector. Not agreeing with the circumstances Elanthra tries to break into the sector but gets caught. Her dad forces her to stay at home locked up. Eager to get out and help Nixie escape Elanthra uses her scientific mind to escape. She finds a way back to the sector unnoticed and sneaks in. In a frantic moment, Elanthra sees many types of Magia lying around dead. Fearing that Nixie is dead she searches until she comes across an unconscious body that resembles Nixie. Bringing the body to the light she realizes that it is indeed Nixie. Distraught because Nixie is not coming to, she believes her dead. Elanthra screams a sharp pitch alerting the Miliger. Seeing the intruder the guards kill Elanthra. After awaking to find that she is in the arms of the dead Elanthra Nixie is confused and distraught. She kisses Elanthra a kiss farewell. Not wanting to live she starts crying. Upon discovery by a guard Nixie, without hesitation, attacks the Miliger, and is struck with a critical blow to her skull. Her body fell to the floor where with her last breathe she grasped Elanthra’s cold hands and died. Protagonist: Elanthra Outgrasp (Tecnic Salete) Antagonist: Manthilia Manth Aagia Main Supporting Characters: Nixie Jestious (Bodon) Jet fethrest (Technic Econa) Furtingna vicartiouj (Aagia) Mortia and Vitallity Outgrasp (Tecnic Salete) Nox and Cropsion Jestious (Bodon) Primary Locations: Crimson Shield within Phalenx Ring Additive Comprehension: Gives Background Information on Places and Lifestyles: This shows how the Magia and Tecnics were interacting after the Mobo Council decided to kill off the Magia Medium: Movie: People generally like romeo and juliet stories better as a nice romance movie. It allows the viewer to understand the perspective of the protagonist much better than another medium. Target Audience: Young Females and the LGBT community